marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hobie Brown (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = "Tiger" Brown (father, deceased), Abraham Brown (brother), Mindy S. McPherson (wife, retains maiden name) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Inventor, freelance operative; former construction worker, window washer | Education = | Origin = Possessing no actual super powers, Brown initially tried his hand in a life of crime. After an encounter with Spider-Man, he soon turns to the side of good. | PlaceOfBirth = The Bronx, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; John Buscema | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 78 | HistoryText = Early Life Hobie Brown was a young inventor who worked as a window cleaner to pay the bills. While he was a window washer he was caught in a battle between the Stilt-Man and Spider-Man and was rescued by the latter. He was inspired by the Stilt-Man Suit enough to make his own secret identity. Prowler In order to make his job easier, he invented special equipment such as wrist and ankle bracelets to hold cartridges of cleaning fluid, steel claws and special boots for climbing. When he lost his cleaning job, he decided to give crime a go. He didn't want to hurt people, but he felt trapped by life. He modified the bracelets to shoot pellets filled with sleeping gas, made a hood, cape, and costume, and set out on his short-lived career of crime. The Prowler was discouraged from a life of crime , and reformed. His credits include impersonating Spider-Man to save Peter's secret ID, attacking Spidey because he was appointed as responsible for the death of Captain George Stacy and having his costume stolen by two different guys, who were stopped by Spidey. He married his girlfriend Mindy and started doing construction work. When his charge in the big brother program, Manuel Lopez, was killed in a gang incident, Brown attacked the White Tiger, whom the police believed responsible for the death . He worked for Silver Sable, and he also teamed up with several other rehabilitated villains (Rocket Racer, Will O' The Wisp and Sandman) and with a not so rehabilitated Puma, to form the Outlaws. They, among other things, helped Spidey clear his name once, and helped Spidey against the Avengers . When mercenary work got slow with the Wild Pack, Prowler and Rocket Racer sought sponsors for the Great Game and hoped to split the profits from staging a fight with one another. They were interrupted by the rogue player el Toro Negro, however, and Hobie was left paralyzed from the waist down for a time. While he was inactive, his Prowler gear was stolen again by an enterprising criminal. Hornet He created the Hornet Suit which Spider-Man used when he became the Hornet. Civil War The Prowler attended to Wilbur Day, the Stilt-Man's funeral. Prowler was apprehended for violating the Superhuman Registration Act. He was among the escapees who fought in the final battle of the Superhuman Civil War. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Numerous gadgets and devices as needed. Costume Specifications: The Prowlers Costume is a modified coverall and is armored similar to a flak suit. The costume's cape can expand with air giving it a rigid shape allowing him to glide for short distances. Spare Cartridges for gaunlets. Rubber insulated pneumatic boots. The gauntlets have steel claws that facilitate climbing, and they can also be used as affective weapons in close quarters combat. | Transportation = Pneumatic glider cape. Pneumatics in the Prowler’s boots allow him to leap remarkable distances. | Weapons = The Prowler uses a costume equipped with specially-designed high-tech weapons based on pneumatic technology. Gauntlets that shoot an assortment of projectiles; Sleeping gas pellets, cleaning fluid, steel darts, gas canisters capable of producing a damaging compressed air blast, and magnesium flares. The gauntlets are also tipped with steel claws. Design and manufacture of Paraphernalia: All equipment designed and manufactured by Hobie Brown. | Notes = Hobie has had some solo appearances, starring in his own 4-issue limited series, Prowler Vol 1. | Trivia = The Prowler was created due to a suggestion by then 13 year old John Romita Jr. | Links = *entry at Spiderfan.org }} Category:Great Game members Category:Brown Family Category:Humans Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Inventors Category:Engineers